Good, Bad, or InBetween
by Irish Princes426
Summary: She has the power to move objects with her mind. Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

TITLE: Good, Bad, or In-between

RAITING: T

FULL SUMMARY: She has the power to move objects with her mind. It doesn't matter the shape or size, she could move it. It doesn't matter if the object is in the same room as her or half way around the world, she could move it. As long as she thought about it, she could move it wherever she wanted it to go. She would be an asset when it came to stopping Sylar, so why is she sleeping with him?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH NOR DO I KNOW ANYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE TELEVISION SHOW HEROES. I AM A FAN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Any ideas or comments you may have are greatly appreciated. If something doesn't seem right with the show I may have had to tweak it a little for the story (this is fiction, right). I hope you enjoy this story because I am enjoying working on it. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is as simple as that.


	2. Prologue

**FIVE YEARS LATER…IF THE BOMB WENT OFF**

He had a feeling asking Nikki about getting Peter's help was a bust. It was worth a try though. He felt like he had failed his past self. Not to mention his friend, who he had failed again. Bennet was no help, but that was understandable. He had problems of his own. He needed to find a way to get save his past self so he would be able to stop Sylar from blowing up all of New York City. The only way he was going to get any of this done he needed Peter's help. That's when it clicked. There was one more person he could try. She might not be able to get Peter's help, but at least she could try. "We are going to Washington D.C.," Hiro said, grabbing Ando.

"Why," Ando asked as he found himself standing on someone else's doorstep. Hiro didn't answer as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later a tall blonde girl answered the door. "Hiro," she said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help Melissa."

"My help with what?"

"May we come in?" Melissa nodded and motioned for the two to come in. Before shutting the door, she looked around to make sure there was no one watching. Hiro and Ando had taken a seat on the couch. Melissa took a seat on the chair across from them. "Talk to me Hiro."

"My past self came to the future. He…"

"You mean the fun you." Hiro ignored the comment and continued. "He was taken by Matt Parkman. I need your help to rescue him. He is the only one who can stop Sylar; who can stop the bomb." Melissa looked out one of the side windows; the one with the view of the White House. "I can't help you."

"I know you can't physically help you Mel. You have the five year anniversary ceremony to attend." Melissa was the top speech writer for Nathan Petrelli since he became President. His original speech writer had left and only a few members of the staff new why. Melissa was one of them. "Then why did you come here?'

"I need you to get Peter to help me." Of course. How could she not know that was what he wanted. He had probably already asked Nikki to talk to him and she turned him down. She could be a real bitch sometimes. Besides Nikki, Melissa was his closet friend. Well there was Claire, but no one knew where she was. Melissa had of course met Peter through his brother. Peter and Hiro were the only two who really knew the extent of her power. After Nathan became president he had gone on this quest to "cure" those with special abilities. Peter thought it would be a good idea to keep her power a secret because it was his way to keep an eye on his brother. It would also protect her. Hiro knew this. Little did anyone know, but Nathan knew about her power and he didn't care at all. "So Hiro you want me to tell Peter to help you. What do you want me to say? Help Hiro because this will be just another step in keeping my power a secret."

"Yes. It I am able to get my past self back then he will kill Sylar and none of this will be happening." Melissa thought about it. Again she looked at the White House from her window. "I can't Hiro. I'm sorry. Now if you will excuse me I have a ceremony to attend to." She lied. She wasn't going. She wrote the speech and she didn't need to be there to hear it. She had called and said she was sick. "But you can help," she heard Ando beg. "Please." With that they were gone. Melissa wiped a tear from her eye. She should help them, but she couldn't. She just kept staring at the White House. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. This was hard. She was torn. No one knew who she was. Again she found herself staring at the White House. The ceremony would be starting soon. She ran to the phone. This was something she needed to do. This is what she promised she would do if it came to this.

* * *

Ando watched as his future friend laid on the table, unconscious. Peter had dropped them off and left again. Ando couldn't tell if he was going to help them or not. He got his answer when Peter returned and he was not alone. He had brought back the blonde girl from Washington D.C. "I thought you said you weren't going to help," he asked.

"Changed my mind," Melissa said. "He gonna be ok." She pointed at Hiro. Peter nodded and took a seat across from Ando. He stared at him. "Is that really you, Ando," he asked. Melissa finally figured out why she didn't know Hiro's friend. He must of died during the bomb, before she met them all. She also found out why Hiro went from being fun to being…well…scary. Nikki came in to see Peter and found more people than she thought. She left as fast as she came in and Peter went after her. "She really needs to get over herself," Melissa said. Hiro started waking up. "Melissa."

"Sorry Hiro. I wasn't thinking straight back there."

"Where's Peter?"

"Nikki" Peter had returned and he did not look happy. "She'll get over it," Melissa said.

* * *

The four arrived at the Homeland Security building. Hiro suggested freezing time. "Oh you are not taking away my fun," Melissa exclaimed. Peter agreed. He hadn't had a good fight in awhile either. "The Haitian will be upstairs," Hiro said. "Our powers will be blocked."

"How blocked?"

"Completely. The entire floor."

"Damn." Peter knew what she was thinking. She didn't need to be in the same room to take him out, she just needed to see him. He also thought she knew how well the Haitian's powers worked. She probably did know, but had hoped for second that she was wrong because that would make life easy. Ando was concerned about the guns that would be upstairs. "Don't worry about them," Peter said. "Between the three of us we can get through them."

"This is probably the wrong time to ask, but what does she do?" Melissa and Peter looked at each other and then at the security desk in the front of the building. The four walked up to the desk. The guard did not seem happy to see them. "How much do you like that desk," Melissa asked. The guard did not answer. He seemed kind of scared. Well Peter with his scar and long black coat could scare some people. "Its just a question," Melissa said. He still didn't answer. "Fine then." She looked at the desk and then at the window in the front of the building. She flicked her arm toward the window and the desk flew out it. Both the guard and Ando dropped their chins to the floor. She turned to Ando. "You name it and I move it." She had added the arm flick for theatrics. She didn't need it, but the witch on "Charmed" always made moving stuff more cooler when she moved her finger or wrist or arm.

* * *

Ando had nothing to worry about. The guys with guns weren't a problem. Hiro took out a few with his sword. Peter used the strength he got from Nikki to take a number out. Melissa just walked down the hallway, slamming guards up against walls as she went. All of the guards were taken care of. "Mohinder," Peter said when he saw him. He reached behind him for Melissa, who grabbed his hand. She became invisible. Mohinder did not need to see her. They all end up in the room with Hiro from the past. The two Hiros and Ando were getting ready to go back to the past when gun shots rang out. The Hiro of their time went down. Melissa wanted to scream out and help him, but she couldn't. She needed to stay invisible. Matt Parkman and his SWAT team had entered the room where they were. Melissa clung tighter to Peter's arm. She really did not want Parkman to see her. Luckily Peter was able to hold the door so Parkman could not come in. It all looked really bad when Peter was pulled through the closed door and Melissa's shield was taken away. Mohinder didn't seem to notice, thank God, but now Parkman would be able to come through the door. She needed to think fast and help Peter. She moved away from the door and opened it so Parkman could come in. She hoped past Hiro would get himself and his friend Ando out of there. With all the commotion she was able to make her way into the hallway where she saw Peter standing with his brother. That was Nathan changed and turned into Sylar. Now came the time for Melissa to choose who she was fighting for. 


	3. First

The first time they had met, Melissa was looking to get a watch fixed. It was an old pocket watch that her father had left her when he died. The watch was a family heirloom that had been passed down from generations to the first born son. Melissa was an only child, so the watch became hers, starting a new tradition. Usually, he didn't take the time to find out about his customers, but this one was different. She was the kind of girl you didn't mind taking him to mom. She was sweet and polite and had a smile that could light up a room. He also learned that she was working on her Masters in journalism from NYU. She asked him about his interest in the theory of evolution. He was confused by the question because he didn't have an interest in evolution, but then he realized that she had seen the book left by the Suresh guy. "Someone left it here for me," he had told her. "He said I am part of something. He wants me to read it then contact him."

"Are you going to," she had asked. He shrugged. He didn't know. She probably would have stayed longer, but she had a class to get to. He watched her leave. He couldn't wait for her to return to pick up her watch.

* * *

It took one week to finish the wash and another week to call Melissa. He was nervous. He planned on asking her for coffee or dinner and he needed to work up his nerve. She looked frazzled when she came to pick up the watch. This was his change. Ask her out for coffee, maybe distress a little bit. She didn't answer right away and he got nervous. "Oh no," he thought. "She thinks I am just some dork and she is trying to find a way to turn him down nicely." Turns out she was just taking some time to see when she was free. She seemed thrilled to be going on a date with him. After she left he called the number left by Dr. Suresh. He must be something special if he was able to get a date with such a special girl.

* * *

It was a mistake to visit Dr. Suresh. Now he was probably ruining his date because he was so depressed. "Normal. He says I'm special and then all of a sudden I am normal," was all he kept thinking.

"Everything all right," Melissa asked.

"I visited with Dr. Suresh today." He watched Melissa find the name in her memory. "Oh that guy who left you the book." She paused. "Didn't go well?"

"He said I'm normal." Melissa laughed. She had such a nice laugh. "Nobody's normal because the definition of normal varies. What one person sees as normal another person sees as extraordinary or unique." He could listen to her talk all day. Her voice was so quiet, so smooth. "You said that Suresh told you that you were part of something special?" He nodded. "Maybe you are, but its just not part of what Suresh considers to be special. I wouldn't take to much of what he said to heart." Wow this girl was great. They finished their coffee and he walked her to the subway. "I had a really great time tonight Gabriel," he said.

"I did too."

"We should do this again."

"That sounds nice. I'll give you a call."

"I'd like that." They hugged goodbye and he watched her descend the stairs to the subway. He turned around and made his way home. On the way he thought of something she had said about him being part of something special. "Maybe you are, but its just not part of what Suresh considers to be special." He knew what he needed to do.


	4. Way Cool

It had come as a great shock to Melissa, but this was something that would come as a shock to anyone who wasn't expecting it. She will never forget the day it happened. She was sitting in her apartment working on some work for one of her classes. She had just gotten up to get a snack and had only brought her bag of chips back to her desk. She looked across the kitchen, staring at the glass of soda sitting on the counter. "If only I could move that glass over here with my mind," she thought. The glass disappeared from the counter. Melissa shook her head and blinked a few times. She must be seeing things, or not seeing things. She looked back at the counter and the glass was gone. She must be going crazy. Maybe all this work was getting to her. She needed a much bigger break. She turned back around to close her laptop when she saw her glass of soda sitting next to it. She jumped up from her chair, knocking it over. This isn't right. She couldn't have moved that glass just by thinking about it. But what is she did. As scared as she was, she was extremely curious to see if she could do it again. What could she move? She looked around the room seeing what would be the best object. Found it; the remote control for the television. "I want to watch some TV," she said. "The only problem is the remote is on top of the TV across from the room." She took a deep breath. "I wish I had that remote," she thought and it appeared in her hand then fell to the floor as she dropped it.

* * *

Hours had gone by before Melissa actually thought about what had just happened. After dropping the remote, she slowly made her way to the couch and collapsed, in shock. What the hell was going on? How the hell was she do? Why was she doing this? So many questions and no answers. She didn't even know who to ask to get any answers. Throughout the night and into the next morning she found herself watching shows on TV about people with super powers, seeing what they did. By the time the sun was coming up she had accepted the fact she could move things by thinking about it. "Wait," she thought. "How can I accept something like this? It is to weird and creepy and maybe I'm dreaming." She got up and went into her bedroom. She jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her head. The sun was shinning into the room because the blinds were not closed. Even with the blankets over her head, the sun still bothered her. She sat up and looked at the blinds. She thought about closing them and the room went dark. Her head hit the pillow. She thought about how she was going to have to take some time to explore this new something. She didn't even know what to call it. "Way cool," she said, as she feel asleep. 


	5. I Love You

Sylar never thought that he would be so upset leaving Melissa. He was in love. For a second there he thought about not going after the cheerleader, but it was only a quick thought. With the power to regenerate he was unstoppable. The more powers he collected, the stronger he would be. The stronger he was the more ability he would have to protect the girl of his dreams. There were bad people out there and he needed to protect her. This was the girl he was going to marry. He had only been dating her about nine months, but he knew she was the one he was going to spend his life with. He watched as the love of his life made her way back to the table from the bathroom. "Salads here," she said. "Very nice." She took a sip of her wine and bite of her salad. "So, tell my about Texas." She had asked him to tell hell her about Texas. Should he tell her the truth. He shoved his face with his salad while he made the decision. He wanted to tell her. She needed to know the truth about him, but he was afraid that it would make her nervous and push her away. Either that or she would think he was crazy and that too would push her away. "My cousin is very sick. The doctors say she could die soon. I thought I would go spend some time there and help out a bit," he told her. One day he would tell her who he was, but he would do it in private.

"Oh Gabe, I am so sorry to hear that. Why didn't you mention it before?"

"There wasn't really anything to mention. I call down there to see how everything is and they tell me she hasn't been feeling well for awhile, but it doesn't seem to be anything interesting. Few months later I get a call to say that she is very sick and could die soon."

"What does she have, if I may ask?" Crap. He had to think quick. "Cancer," he answered. He paused trying to come up with more to say, but she didn't push it. She had accepted cancer. "How old is she?"

"16."

"So young."

"Yeah. She is a cheerleader and that is her life. Her mother says that it is so hard for her to be giving it up. Claire is such a beautiful girl. We can only pray for a miracle."

* * *

Melissa felt so bad for Gabe. His cousin was so young and she was dieing from cancer. She didn't want to press him for to much. He seemed upset. He would talk to her when he was ready, she was sure of it. She quickly changed the subject. She not only did that for him, but also for herself. She needed to keep her mind working on something else other then what she had been thinking about for weeks now. She felt that she could trust him with anything, no matter what it was. She was afraid to tell him her biggest secret, though, for fear of how he would react. He would think she was a freak and leave and she didn't want to lose him. He was the first man she ever fell in love with and she didn't want to screw up the relationship. "Everything alright," he asked her, as they were walking home. She looked over at him and nodded. "Just checking. You seem kind of out there." Out there was an under statement. They walked by an ice cream shop and decided to stop in. This place had the best chocolate ice cream ever. Gabe didn't even have to ask what she wanted because she got the same thing every time: chocolate ice cream with white chocolate chips and whipped cream. "Are you ready for a really stupid question," she asked Gabe as they made their way through their ice creams.

"Sure. Ask away." Melissa took another bite and took a deep breath. "What if I told you something about me that was different and out there?"

"Different and out there?"

"You know unique and not something you see every day." Gabe looked at her with a confused look on his face. Melissa stared at her ice cream. She got herself into this and now she had to get herself out of it. "I'm just saying that if I told you something crazy about me, would you still love me?" Gabe nearly spit his ice cream out of his mouth he was laughing so hard. "Gabe I'm serious." It took him a second to calm down. He reached across the table and pulled her hand into his. "Babe, no matter what is crazy and out there about you I will love." Melissa smiled. She knew he would say that. What would he say when she actually told him. "So, what is it," he asked. Melissa didn't answer; she just ate her ice cream. "I see; your not going to tell me," Gabe said, laughing. "Keeping your secret a secret."

"I'm I sorry…I just…" She didn't get to finish because he had leaned across the table to give her a kiss. "I love you," he said. "No matter what I love you." And that was all she needed to hear.


	6. Moving Day

It had been months since she had seen him and Melissa was starting to get nervous. He had told her he might be gone for awhile, but she didn't think it would be this long. She also thought he would have called. She had tried to reach him on his cell phone, but she never got through. She left voicemail after voicemail. Some nights she would stay up thinking about him and think that maybe he was just using Texas as an excuse to break up with her. On those nights she would think that he wasn't man enough to say it to her face and that he had figured the best way to do it was to disappear. Then she would slap herself in the head because no guy did that, especially Gabe. He was way to sweet for that, or was he. She had come home from class one day and noticed that the front door wasn't locked. That was weird because she always locked the door. This was New York, you know. Very quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She put down her bags, but kept her keys in her hand with her car key sticking out. If there was an intruder no car key was going to stop him/her, but it made her feel better. Oh and there was that little thing she did where she moved stuff. All she needed to do was get in the same room as the intruder and sometime big and the intruder would be no more. She made her way into the living room where the lights were on. Now she couldn't remember whether she had left the lights on or not. She didn't have time to dwell on it because she heard a sound coming from the bathroom. She took her spot in the living room and surveyed her surroundings. There were plenty of objects she could use as weapons. Heck, maybe she would even see if she could move people. The sound of someone whistling got closer and closer. Melissa braced herself and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't be scared. She had the power to protect her self and she had to do it. The whistling kept coming closer. That was when she saw him. "SURPRISE," he screamed. Melissa nearly jumped out of her skin. She dropped her keys to the ground and ran to him. She was right, there was no way Gabe would just leave without saying anything. "Where the hell have you been," she asked after the hugs and kisses were over.

"I got stuck in Texas. I am so sorry. There was no way for me to get in touch with you."

"I tried your cell like I don't know how many times."

"I bet you did. There was just so much to do. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." Melissa didn't care. The love of her life was back and that was all she could ever ask for. It never occurred to her how weird it was that there was no possible way for him to get in contact with her. It never occurred to her to ask exactly where he was and what he was doing. "I hope your family is alright," she said, as she set down two cups of coffee.

"They are now," he said. "It was so hard for them. I couldn't bear to leave."

"I understand."

"I have a confession. I wasn't in Texas the entire time."

"Really?" He didn't answer. Instead he pulled a box out from under one of the pillows. He hand to her and motioned for her to open it. She hesitated, but only for a second. She pulled the red ribbon off the box and ripped off the white paper. She opened the box and saw a gold key inside. A gold house key. She looked at it and then looked at him. "Being away for so long made me realize how much I loved you. It made me realize how much I wanted to be with you as much as I could. I spent the last few weeks looking for the perfect place."

"The perfect place?" Melissa was still in shock. "Its not ours yet, so if your not ok with this its fine. I wanted you to see it and be ok with it because anything was official." Melissa took the key out of the box. She leaned over and gave Gabe a hug and a kiss. "I thought you would never ask," she said.

* * *

Gabe had very good taste when it came to housing. What he found wasn't something you would consider spectacular, but it was just what they needed. It was a nice apartment with a living room, eat-in kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. It was all a couple starting out needed. Once all the boxes were unpacked from the cars it became time to actually unpack the boxes. Gabe let Melissa take control of where things went, but he did have a few opinions on some things. He loved watching her in the kitchen filling up cabinets, then taking everything out because she didn't like what she put in them. It must have taken her three hours to even figure out what she wanted. It took the entire weekend to get the apartment exactly how they wanted it. Their first meal was pizza, delivered of course, because no one wanted to cook and no one wanted to leave. They were both to tired. They were both reaching for their second piece, when Gabe stopped and leaned back in his chair. "Everything alright," Melissa asked. No it wasn't. Since he gave her the key he wanted to tell her the truth and every time he chickened out. Now he was going to be man and tell her. He was so scared of her reaction, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. "I have something to tell you," he said. "Something I should have told you before I asked you to move in with me. Hell this is something I should have told you like when we first met."

"Ok," Melissa said in-between bites. Gabe didn't continue. "You can tell me," Melissa said. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Oh yes it can. Taking a deep breath, Gabe started. "I can do things. Things that you only see on television, in movies, and read in books."

"Ok."

"This is hard to explain. I have to show you."

"Ok." He picked up a fork and held the handle in his hand. Staring at it, the fork started to bend in half. When he was done he put the fork down to see what Melissa's reaction was. She didn't have one for her face was blank. "I can do more," he said. "It seems like every day I get a new ability." She still had a blank stare. "I don't know how I get them." Still staring. She was freaked out. She wasn't saying anything because she was freaked out. "I don't have a cousin in Texas. I needed to get away. I needed to figure this out." That was almost the truth. He really didn't have a cousin in Texas, but he didn't get away because he wanted to. "I met people who were like me; people with abilities. They could only really do one specific thing though. That I don't understand. I mean if I keep picking up powers why don't they?" Melissa was still staring at the fork. "Melissa, baby, say something." So she did. "Watch." She put up her hand and fork moved so that is was underneath it. "And I thought I was alone."


	7. Decisions

Hamlet said "to be or not to be." The thought that was Sylar's mind that night was "to kill or not to kill." He roamed the streets of New York City with that thought replaying over and over. He was relieved that Melissa wasn't freaked out by his powers, but that was only because she had some power of her own. It was a strange one too. Well, the power itself was strange, it was the fact that she had it was strange. The first person he had taken a power from could move things with just his mind. Melissa did that too. The only difference was that Melissa could only move things, not manipulate by bending them. She could also move any object any size. As long as it was in her line of sight she could move it. That would be one hell of a power to have, but the only was to take it was to… He couldn't finish that thought; didn't want to finish it. This was the woman he loved and, hopefully, one day marry. But this what he did. He collected powers. Never before had he had to take a power from someone he knew. He needed it. No he didn't. This was the debate that ranged along with whole one about killing her or letting her live. He walked past the ice cream shop where the two spent at least one night a week. He stood outside, staring in. The night before he left she had asked him how he would feel about her if she there was something different about her. He had told her that he would love her no matter what and that was the truth. The fact is that he loved her even more knowing that she was like him. But she was one of them. No she wasn't. Yes she was. He let out a loud, long scream in frustration. He had to start moving along because people were starting to stare. He kept replaying the same thoughts in his head as he made his way back home. He sat down on the front steps of the apartment building. Putting his head in his hands he did something he hadn't done in what seemed like forever; he cried. It wasn't because of sadness it was because of frustration. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what he had to do. Melissa was on his side. She was never going to go against him. She could use her power along side him and it be like having it himself. The only difference was that he wasn't doing it alone. This was something that could and would bring them closer. He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stopped when he reached their apartment door, though. He would never tell her how he kept getting new powers. If, for some reason, she did find out, he would have to see how she reacted before he decided what to do. If she was all for it, then great. But it was against it, she would have to go.

* * *

Quietly, he made his way through the apartment and into the bedroom where he saw the light on. Melissa was up, reading, and probably waiting for him to come home. "I woke up and you weren't here," she said. "I got worried. You ok? You haven't really seemed like yourself all night."

"I'm fine." He paused. "But I have to go," he added.

"Go."

"I can feel new powers coming. I have to go…"

"Get used to them. I get it. I just don't get why you can't do it here." He needed to think of an answer. "I don't want to hurt you getting used to them. If there was an accident and I…" She got out of the bed and put her arms around his neck. "I understand. Just hurry back, ok?"


	8. Truth Hurts

Grocery shopping was something that Melissa despised. You know that one person that stands right in front of the item you want and refuses to move. That is what Melissa hated the most and that, of course, was happening to her today. Gabe had called and said he was coming home tonight and had requested her special cheese burgers for dinner. Not having a class, Melissa thought she would get a head start on dinner, by going out early and picking up the ingredients. All she needed was the hamburger meat and that was where she ran that person who happens to stand right where you need to be. "Excuse me," she said, but she knew he wasn't going to move. He didn't seem to hear her nor did he seem to be looking at anything in particular. Melissa did have a way to get what she wanted. Usually she didn't use it, but this guy seemed to be in some kind of trance or something. She moved so that she was standing at least a foot away from him. She looked down right at the package of meat she wanted. Then she made it look as though she was looking at the ribs in front of her. She lifted her hand up as if she pick up a package. She was about to get her meat when the man picked up a package. She watched him for a minute and decided she needed to be quick about this. He was reading and wouldn't notice it if she… His head snapped to his side and stared at her. He carefully placed his meat package back. "This was not good," Melissa thought. He kept looking at her, not saying anything, just staring. "Act like nothing happened," she said to herself. "Just act normal." She put the hamburger meat in her basket and continued on her way. She didn't get very far because the man grabbed her arm. "How did you do that," he whispered into her ear. Scared, Melissa tore her arm from his grips. "Pick some hamburger meat," she asked, trying to sound normal. "Just saw the one I wanted, checked the date, and put it in my basket."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Melissa was about to leave, but the man must have know because he grabbed her arm again. "Do you move your hand or can you just think about it?" Melissa looked the man in the eye with a scared look on her face. She didn't know how to react. "Its ok," he said, letting her go. "There is nothing to be afraid of." Melissa kept looking at him for a few more seconds before leaving. "You asking how I could have noticed when I didn't seem to be paying attention," he called after her. She kept walking and he started following. "I am always on the lookout for things like that." That stopped her. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Peter. Peter Petrelli." Melissa thought for a second. "Nathan Petrelli's brother?"

"That's me."

"I wonder if he realizes his brother is a creep."

"He does. He is one of sorts as well." Melissa gave him a confused look and shook her head. "Cryptic much."

"This really isn't something you talk about in front of all these people. They would never understand. This is something…something you only see in movies. You're not alone in this."

"Alone in what?"

"Being different." Melissa didn't know what to say or even how to feel. "Do you have time to talk," Peter asked. "How about the coffee shop across the street? One hour?"

* * *

"Why am I here," Melissa asked herself.

"Because your curious." Melissa looked up to see Peter taking the seat in front of her. She still had that same confused look on her face. "I heard you ask yourself why you were here, so I answered."

"How did you…?" She stopped because she already knew the answer. "So you read minds?"

"Among other things." He opened his hand and her coffee cup shot across the table and into his open hand. He slide it back to her. "Copycat," she said.

"You know I never thought about it that way. I guess that would be the best way to describe it."

"It?"

"What I can do?"

"What can you do?"

"Everything." Melissa laughed at that. "Everything?"

"Well at first I could only do something if the original person with the power was around. But I've been working on being able to use a power without the person. Now I start doing things that I never knew existed." A look of relief came across Melissa's face. "Yes," Peter said. The confused look came back, but then went away. Melissa realized that she had been thinking that there must be more people besides her, Gabe, and now Peter. "I don't mean to pry," Peter said. "But this Gabe. What is he to you?"

"Boyfriend."

"And he has abilities?"

"Yeah. Its funny, he's like you. He can do everything. He just picks up powers." Now it Peter's turn to be confused. As far as he knew he was the only person who could do everything. Well, there was Sylar, but he got his powers by killing people. He certainly wouldn't have a girlfriend because he would have killed her for her power. "Every time he gets a new power, he gets a whole bunch at one time," Melissa was telling Peter. "Then he leaves for a few weeks to a few months at a time to get used to them. He wants to have them mastered before he can be around people." Peter didn't say anything. He was to busy concentrating on what she was saying. He was like Peter in the fact that he could do pretty much anything. The only difference was that he would leave for months. Sylar kept popping into his head, but there was no way that it could be him. "Tell me about his powers," Peter said. "If you don't mind." Melissa started talking about a few of the things Gabe could do. She didn't want to give up all his secrets. "You gotta get away from him," Peter screamed at her. He hadn't meant to do it like that, but he couldn't help himself. All the powers she had named were the ones that belonged to dead people. "Excuse me," Melissa asked.

"November. Was he in Texas in November?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Why? What was he there?"

"I don't think that matters."

"Just tell me damn it."

"Fine. Calm down, jeez. He was visiting with family. His teenage cousin was dying of cancer."

"Let me guess, she's a cheerleader."

"How did you…oh I must have been thinking it."

"Not exactly." He paused. "Listen. He is not who he says he is. Sylar is not someone you should be anywhere near."

"Sylar? Who's Sylar?"

"Your boyfriend."

"His name's Gabe."

"Whatever, just leave him. He is a very dangerous person. Those powers he got, he got by killing others. He is nothing like." Melissa pushed her chair back and stood up. She could not believe she was hearing this. Peter stood up too. "Melissa please. You need to listen to me. You need to get away from him." Melissa started to leave. Peter followed her, frantic. "Melissa I can protect you from him."

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to talk to me like this. If I ever see you again you have no idea the hell you will go through." She left. Peter had to go see Mohinder and tell him what was going on. He needed to his help to find Melissa so that he could go and save her from the most dangerous man on the planet.


	9. Confrontation

"Well there's my beautiful girl," Sylar said coming into the kitchen.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Surprised?"

"You told me you were coming home."

"True." He and Melissa shared a long kiss and hug. "Everything smells good," he told her.

"It hasn't been cooked yet silly." She was just putting the cheeseburgers in the oven. "What else are we having with those wonderful burgers?"

"Pasta salad."

"Wonderful. I have time to shower?"

"15 minutes. Make it fast."

"Wonderful." He kissed her on the cheek and went toward the bathroom. "You alright," he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You just seem shook up about something." He had no idea.

* * *

Throughout dinner the two talked about what each did while they were away. Melissa tried to be fascinated about the new powers Gabe had discovered, but she kept going back to what Peter had told her. She tried to shake it. There was no way Gabe was who Peter had said he was. Like he did every time he cooked, Gabe cleared the table and did the dishes. Melissa would usually go do some other things in another room, but she didn't move from the table. "Are you sure your ok," he asked her.

"I met someone today."

"No one better then me I hope?" He smiled at her and she forced a smile back. "Who was it," he asked.

"Peter Petrelli. He's Nathan Petrelli's brother."

"I see. And this is what's bother you?"

"He said some things."

"Like?"

"About you. About what you do." The sound of a dish breaking filled the room. Melissa jumped at the sound. She watched as Gabe threw down the dish towel and took his seat at the table. "What did he say to you," he demanded. There was a fire in his eyes that Melissa had never seen before. "Its nothing. I'm over it." He slammed his fists into the table, causing the table to jump. "Tell me damn it." Melissa had never seen him like this, so enraged. He reached across the table and grabbed her wrists. "Tell me," he demanded again. Melissa pulled away and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It took Sylar a minute to process what happened. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. He walked to the bedroom door and knocked. "Melissa, sweetheart. I'm sorry," he said, knocking on the door. "I didn't mean any of that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to know what he said. It must have been something bad to be on your mind all this time." He heard her walking to the door and she opened it a crack. "He said you got your powers by killing people," she said. Then she shut the door again. Sylar calmly walked into the kitchen, then proceeded to break another dish. Something needed to be done about this Peter Petrelli.

* * *

This Peter Petrelli guy was predictable. Sylar was right about where to find him: Mohinder's apartment. This was great; getting rid of two annoying people in one shot. Sylar couldn't believe Melissa had let someone else know about her power, let alone his. He understood it though. She was probably relieved to know a third person out there who was as different as they are. Peter was probably here to find out information on Melissa. That could not be allowed to happen. Killing Peter would be the ultimate prize. He would be able to have everything. Sylar waited as Peter came into the room. He waited for Peter to recognize him before slamming him up against the wall. "Your like me," he said to Peter. "I'd like to see how that works. But first, you need to know that it is not nice to be spreading rumors about people to their girlfriends. Its not very nice." Sylar raised his finger, pointing it at Peter's head, then went to work. 


	10. I Go Boom

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

There was something different about Gabe when he came home that night. There was something so different about him that Melissa couldn't figure it out. He seemed happy, but had an evil grin painted on his face. He was laughing, but the laugh was like one you would hear from an evil villain in a movie. He had a look in his eye that people get when they are planning to do something mischievous. "You're in a weird mood," Melissa commented. Gabe just looked at her and laughed. "Something good is going to happen," he said.

"Really?"

"Really." He took her hands in his and pulled her up from the couch. He spun her around and kissed her. "We are going to be royalty."

"Royalty, huh? I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. You deserve the best my dear and the best is what you are going to get. People will bow down to you; to us. We are going to be on top of the world." Melissa laughed. She had no idea what gotten into Gabe, but it sure was funny. "You laugh now at the idea, but soon you will be laughing because everything will be yours."

"What has gotten into you?"

"This." He walked clear across the room and put his hands out in front of him. They started to glow yellow. Melissa's eyes widened in amazement. Gabe's hands stopped glowing. "I've gone nuclear babe." Melissa's mouth dropped. "You brought nuclear energy into my house." She touched her lips then looked at her hands. "You have nuclear energy inside of you and you touched me. Did you ever think of radiation poisoning?" He couldn't answer her because he really didn't think of it. "Don't worry about a thing. When we rule the world, the best doctors in the world will be at your beckon call to make sure that we can do what we want when we want and not worry about anything."

"Rule the world. How are we going to do that? Are you going to blow it up?" He smirked. "OH MY GOD. YOU ARE. Gabe are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe." He laughed an evil laugh. Melissa had no idea how to react. "We aren't going to rule the world because you are going to die in your process to blow it up."

"Well I'm not going to blow it up, exactly. Just enough to make people afraid."

"YOUR CRAZY."

"Crazy for you." He started walking towards her. "Your corny lines are not going to work now," she said, backing away from him. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Baby. I would never hurt you." Melissa stopped moving away and looked him straight in the eye. Tears started to form and one rolled down her cheek. "Oh don't cry." He reached out to wipe away the tear, but she slapped his hand away. She started to flash back to a conversation she had had a few months before. The words "dangerous person" and "get away from him" ran through her head. Maybe Peter Petrelli was right. Maybe Gabe was who he said he was. No that was impossible. "Can I say something you aren't going to like," she asked him. He nodded. "I think all these powers are affecting you somehow."

"They are. I am a stronger person. I am longer that wimp I was when you met me."

"I never thought. I loved that guy you were. Now…I don't know. Your different Gabe. Your scaring me." He looked hurt. "Listen, why don't we find that doctor guy that you met right before you met me."

"Can't. I killed him."

"You did what?"

"He told me I was nothing special. I needed to show him that I am. I am special." Melissa wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She didn't know if it was fear or shock that kept her from doing it. Maybe it was both. She needed to get out of there and fast. He grabbed her arm as she went to the front door. "I need some air," she said as normal as she could. "This is a lot to take in. I just need time to do it." He let her go. "Of course honey. Take all the time you need. I want you there with me when I make this happen. I need you there. You have and always will be my support system." All she could do was nod. "Tomorrow night," he told her. "That is when it is going to go down. After that Sylar and Melissa are going to rule the world." Her eyes widened at the word Sylar. That was the name Peter had called him that day they met. It was all coming together. Oh my god, he was right about Gabe. He grabbed her coat and purse from the rack by the front door. He took her car keys from the basket and pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "Go to that ice cream place we like and get something." She was about to leave, but stopped and turned to face him. She pulled him close and gave him a long kiss. "I love you. You know that right."

"Of course," he said.

"I just need time."

"I understand." He watched her walk to the car and drove away. He blew her a kiss as she drove off. She needed time alright, time to think about what to do. Peter was right. How could she have been so stupid? She was blinded by love. She needed to stop him. Of course she had no way to get in touch with Peter, so she needed to come up with a different plan. She had power of her own that she could use. That might not work though. She has only moved objects, never people. "Damn," she said, slamming her hand down on the steering wheel.

* * *

Sylar watched her drive away, blowing her a kiss as she drove past the front door. He had sprung to much on her at once. He should have eased her into it. "Idiot," he said, hitting himself in the head. He knew she would come around. That was just the kind of person Melissa was. She was very open minded about anything and everything. She would be standing with him. Well not with him because he wasn't going to let her get anywhere near him just in case something goes wrong. He wasn't going to let her die. He meant everything he said. They were going to royalty. People were going to bow down to them. She was going to be a queen and no one deserved it more then her. She would be back. He knew it. 


	11. Ending It

She had called him that afternoon to tell him she had thought it over and she wanted to be royalty. For a second there she thought she should change from wanting to be a journalist to an actress because she was really believable. He gave her the time and place where it was all going to go down. He told her that he didn't want to see her because to him that would mean she was to close and he didn't want any chance she could hurt. Knowing she was there was all he needed. She had a plan too. The only problem was she didn't know if it would work. Once he started to glow to she planed to move him to the ocean where, hopefully, he wouldn't do too much damage. She also hoped she would be able to move a person. She moved all the furniture in the living room and that is not light stuff. She had also practiced moving an 18 wheeler. It was funny to see the driver's face when he went to get into his truck and the truck wasn't where he parked it. It helped break up the day. She made sure she got there early just to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. She was planning on killing her first true love. God, she thought they were going to get married one day. The tears running down her cheek almost caused her to turn around and go home. "No," she told herself. "You have to do this. He's the bad guy and whether you love him or not, you have to stop him. You had a chance months ago, but you ignored it. Now is your time to make up for your mistake." Around the plaza where it was all going to happen, Melissa noticed other people walking around. "Please leave," she heard herself saying. "Its not safe here." No one could hear her. She was to far away. Hopefully she had picked a good hiding place. One of the men looked like someone she knew. It was. It was Peter. She was going to get his help, but it was to late. Sylar had shown up. He picked up the man Peter was with him and threw him aside. It was just him and Peter. Melissa was going to help, but she remembered what Peter had told her. He could do everything. Maybe he lied because Sylar had knocked him off to the side. Another man showed up and pointed a gun at Sylar. He fired a few rounds, but they ended up flying back at him. Sylar had somehow turned the bullet around so they wouldn't hit him. Melissa wanted to help, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in her hiding spot. She begged Peter with her mind to get up. Maybe he could hear her. To her right a family ran from a building with an Indian man. The Indian man went to help the man who was shot. Melissa needed to help those kids. She needed to get to them before Sylar. But he didn't seem concerned with them. He seemed concerned with Peter. He was going to attack him again when the mother came and knocked Sylar around. "WOW," Melissa heard herself say. That woman was strong. Melissa was impressed. But enough of that, she needed to make her move. She came out into the open. No one would notice her because they were to concerned with Sylar. That was when she say this small Japanese man appear out of nowhere. He had a sword with him and he was pointing it at Sylar. There was no way he was going to stop Sylar. This was her time. She was going to end this. Sylar didn't seem to notice the Japanese man. She watched as he took his sword and stabbed Sylar through the chest. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Melissa heard herself gasped as she watched blood start to pour from his chest. She cried as he fell to the ground in a pile of his own blood. She couldn't move. She was frozen again. He was dead. The threat was over. She was wrong about that last part. Peter's hands started to glow like Sylar's did when he first showed her his new power. Melissa watched as Nathan Petrelli showed up from nowhere. He grabbed his brother and the both flew off into the night sky. Now the threat was over. Melissa was to shocked by the events of the night to do anything. She stayed in her hiding place for a few hours after the plaza had cleared out. Slowly she made her way to where Sylar had been killed. She stared at the blood pool that was left behind. Then she noticed something she didn't want to see. The blood became a trail. The trail led to an open manhole cover. "SHIT," she screamed. There was no way she could have survived that. Maybe he did and maybe he was waiting down there to regroup before making his return. That was why he left the manhole cover open. Well if that was it, she was going to make sure his way out was gone. She stared at the manhole cover and watched as it closed up the open hole. He needed to be gone. She needed him to be gone.


	12. Epilogue

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

She was able to make her way into the hallway where she saw Peter standing with his brother. That was Nathan changed and turned into Sylar. Now came the time for Melissa to choose who she was fighting for. Both men lit up: Peter with fire and Sylar with radiation. "Boys," Melissa said, coming between them. "Fireworks already. How boring?"

"Melissa," the two exclaimed, both surprised to she her. Both sets of hands turned to normal. Sylar grabbed Melissa and pulled her close. "What the hell are you doing here," he whispered into her ear.

"Saving your ass. Do you realize that if he was successful our visitor would be on his way back to his own time? Someone needed to stop him."

"You should have gotten me." She pulled away from him angrily. "Thank you for having faith in me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You couldn't have dealt. You needed to be in New York. I didn't."

"You," came a voice. It was Peter. He couldn't believe it. "You and him."

"Sorry Pete," Sylar said. "She's mine."

"You lied to me."

"I never lied," Melissa told him. "Because I never told you anything. You thought what you wanted to. That's not my problem." She turned to Sylar. "Are you going to finish this or what?"

"Gladly."

"Be careful though. Remember he heals."

"He's not the only one." He turned to Peter. "Guess what happens when you don't save the cheerleader? You don't save the world." He turned back to Melissa who had the biggest smile on her face. "I am so proud of you," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss. "We really royalty."

"All for you my queen. No stand back. I don't want you getting hurt." He gave her one last kiss and she took a few steps back. She waited until he turned away before she started looking for someone long and sharp. She couldn't help but notice the surprised look on Peter's face. He was still in shock over the surprise of Melissa and Sylar. She needed him to get over it. "End this," she thought over and over again, hoping Peter would read her and get the message. She didn't have time to see if he did or not. She needed to find something that she kill Sylar with. It was going to be hard because he know had Claire's power, but there was still away. As long she got something stuck in his head or his heart, he would die. She also had to make sure that he wasn't able to pull it out because then he would heal. She heard fighting going on in the background, so Peter must have gotten over his shock. "You watching babe," she heard Sylar asked.

"Every second. Make me proud."

"You heard her Pete. I gotta make my girl proud." That was when she found it. A piece of the broken door was lying on the ground. It had a sharp end. If she could just get it and… She missed. In the excitement she missed the heart and the broken piece went through his stomach. He screamed as he pulled it out and turned to face her. "You BITCH," he screamed. "You, you, you never loved me."

"Yes I did," she said, trying to sound as brave as possible. "I did. I did before I found out you were a MURDERER." Peter came up behind Sylar and threw him up against the wall. "I don't understand," he said to Melissa.

"Later. Watch out." But she was to late. Sylar had come up behind Peter and had knocked him out. Now it was just him and her and he was gaining fast. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't stop him. Oh god she was going to…

* * *

Melissa woke up. Her face and hair were wet with sweat. She sat straight up, breathing heavily. "Melis. You alright," the voice next to her said. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheek. The bedroom light came on. "Hey, oh honey, its ok. Everything is alright." Peter put his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her to his chest. "Dream again?" He felt her nod against him. "Oh god." He held her for a while longer. "Look at me," he said, pulling her up so she could look into his eyes. "He's dead. Hiro got him remember. You saw it. We checked for months. There was no sign of him. He's gone."

"I know. There's just sometimes I can't help but think he's not. He's just waiting for his moment to get back at me."

"He can't. He can't come near you. He can't hurt you ever again."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we shouldn't go today. I can call Nathan and tell him you aren't feeling well."

"No. We have to go. We have to celebrate the day your brother stopped you from blowing every one up." She looked at him and smiled. "Your think your so cute." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "There's that smile. Are you sure about tomorrow?"

"Of course. No one has ever missed. Besides Mohinder has more questions for me. He is determined to not only figure out the sex of this baby, but what power this kid will have."

"If it has one."

"This baby has the most powerful father in the world. I'm sure he'll have something."

"He?"

"Or she." Peter laughed. "Are you positively sure about tomorrow?"

"Yes. You said he can't hurt me, us, and I believe you. Everything will be fine." She put her hand to her stomach. She had to keep telling herself everything was fine because she was not yet 100 sure Sylar was out of their lives forever.


End file.
